Siempre es de Noche
by Prongs7
Summary: Harry le confieza sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero ¿Que hara Hermione?. Este es un song fic inspirado en la cancion Siempre es de Noche de Alejandro Sanz. Please leanlo y dejenme un rewiew


SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE  
  
N/A: Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida, así que por eso esta algo malito, chequenlo ustedes mismos y denme su opinión, espero pronto escribir alguno que sea bueno y mi pareja favorita es Harry/Hermione  
Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol. Mientras hablas pensaré: Qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser La mitad del cuento de un atardecer Que observo al escucharte, Porque mis ojos son tu voz.  
  
Como todos los días desde que regresamos A Hogwarts aquí estamos los tres, el famoso trío de Hogwarts charlando en la sala común y como siempre yo ando en las nubes sin poner atención a lo que me están diciendo ustedes dos, nunca puedo participar activamente en las conversaciones estando tu te cercas de mi, pero quien se podría concentrar en lo que hace admirando tanta belleza.  
  
Todo en ti es perfecto: tu sonrisa, tu cabello, tus labios, esos labios que e querido y quiero besar desde hace tanto tiempo, tu cuerpo perfecto y lo que mas me maravillo de ti tu forma de ser, de actuar, que nunca te dejas vencer por nada ni nadie, tan dedicada, tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan vulnerable, tan encantadora, tan comprensiva.  
  
Porque te adoro tanto, si amar fuera pecado no tendría perdón de Dios. Quisiera gritarle a los cuatro vientos este gran amor que por ti ciento, gritar cuanto te adoro y sobre todo cuanto te necesito. No me gusta verte rodeada de tantos chicos, me dan celos, pero tú no lo puedes evitar, con tu belleza y forma de ser mezcladas quien no quisiera estar cerca de ti.  
  
Pero tú ni cuenta te das, eres tan inocente. Me gustaría confesarte mi amor pero no puedo, esta maldita timidez y la maldita cobardía no me dejan confesarte mis sentimientos.  
  
Perdí la noción del tiempo pensando en ti y tu dulce voz es la que me saca de mis pensamientos. Abro lentamente los ojos y lo primero que veo es a ti, un completo ángel caído del cielo. Te observo y me observas, poco a poco mis mejillas van tomando un color rojizo, rompo la conexión de nuestras miradas y me excuso con ustedes diciendo que estoy algo cansado y necesito descansar. Una excusa tonta, lo se por la mirada que me echan, pero necesito alejarme de ti porque no se por cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar las ganas que tengo de fundir tus labios con los míos. Subo por las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios de los chicos y agitó mi mano despidiéndome. Entro al dormitorio, me pongo el pijama y me dispongo a dormir para poder soñar con mi ángel, a soñar contigo, a soñar con Hermione.  
  
Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel, Mis manos te dibujarán, Tu aroma me dirá tu edad. Junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué, Seguramente se me note El resplandor de una ilusión Porque a tu lado puedo olvidar  
  
Es de mañana, me despierto con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, no puedo evitarlo, volví a soñar contigo, con mi ángel, con mi tesoro prohibido. Me levanto de la cama, los chicos aun están dormidos, aunque claro como no van a estarlo si es demasiado temprano, rápidamente me quito el pijama y me pongo el uniforme del colegio y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me dispongo a bajar a la sala común a pensar un tiempo en la persona que la da sentido a mi vida, en ti. Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios de los chicos, pero cual es mi sorpresa al llegar a la sala común y verte ahí sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, con tu irradiante belleza leyendo como de costumbre uno de tus libros. Siempre tan aplicada, tan estudiosa, tan inteligente.  
  
Mi corazón al verte late a mil veces por segundo, eres tan perfecta, te ves tan dulce, tan tierna. No quiero hablar contigo, no en estos momentos me siento algo incomodo estando los dos solos, ya que presiento que esta vez no podré aguantar las ganes de fundir nuestro labios en un apasionante beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo.  
  
Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que no me descubras, pero justo en el momento en que comienzo a subir las escaleras se te ocurre voltear y me ves. Me llamas. Me resigno, no me queda de otra más que dar la vuelta y enfrentarme una vez mas a esos deseos de besarte que tengo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti o pienso en ti, pero cada vez son mucho más difíciles de controlar y eso me da miedo. Miedo de perder la batalla, de perder el control sobre mí y robarte un tierno beso y poder perder una de las cosas mas valiosas que tengo: tu amistad.  
  
No me queda de otra y me dirijo hacía donde estas, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en mis labios, me siento tan bien a tu lado, tan protegido, más fuerte, tan feliz, tan a gusto. Llego donde estas y tomo lugar enseguida de ti. Me sonríes, Dios tu sonrisa es tan encantadora, tan dulce, tan brillante, tan tuya. Colocas el libro que leías sobre una mesa, y me miras fijamente a los ojos con esos hermosos ojos tuyos, tan brillantes, tan bellos, tan llenos felicidad.  
  
Me propones dar un paseo por el lago mientras llega la hora para bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Asiento tímidamente con la cabeza y ambos, tú y yo nos dirigimos a los terrenos del castillo. No puedo evitar sonreír abiertamente al ir caminando al lado tuyo, al lado de mi ángel, al lado de la protagonista de mis sueños. Salimos de la sala común de Gryffindor y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al momento en que sujetas firmemente mi mano con la tuya, puedo sentir tu hermosa mano, tan delicada, tan fina, tan suave, tan calida.  
  
Todavía me pregunto como no te puedes dar cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, siendo algo tan obvio, hasta mi mejor amigo ya se a dado cuenta de ello y no puede ser que tú la gran Hermione Granger, la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts todavía no lo haya notado, o no quiera notarlo, a veces llego a pensar que eres algo despistada, al no darte cuenta de algo tan claro como el agua, pero así es mejor para mi que no sepas nada acerca de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, ya que no soportaría distanciarme de ti o peor aun perder tu amistad.  
  
Que para mí siempre es de noche, Pero esta noche es como un atardecer, Si logras que a la vida me asome, Tus ojos sean los que brillen. Y la luna que la borren Que en mi eterna oscuridad El cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre. Qué no daría yo por contemplarte Aunque fuera un sólo instante.  
  
Finalmente llegamos a los terrenos del colegió, el viento juega con tu hermoso pelo castaño haciendo que te veas mas hermosa, al verte no puedo dejar escapar un suspiro. Sueltas mi mano, no quería que lo hicieras, me sentía en las nubes al tener contacto con tu piel pero mejor decido no decir nada. Caminamos unos momentos más y nos tiramos en el césped un poco húmedo a orillas del lago. Nos ponemos a tirar piedritas al lago, no se que decirte, me encuentro sumamente nervioso, estando a tu lado y solos. Me encuentro una vez mas en una batalla interna tratando de calamar esos deseos que tengo de besarte, una parte de mi dice que lo haga, pero la otra me dice que ni siquiera se me ocurra hacerlo, obedecer a esa segunda voz es algo cada vez mas difícil de lograr, pero esta vez no fue la excepción, gracias a Dios me pude contener esas enormes ganas que tengo de besarte.  
  
Me sacas de mis pensamientos con tu suave voz y nos ponemos a platicar acerca de la escuela, de los maestros, de nuestros amigos, de todo lo que se nos ocurre. Me siento tan bien a tu lado, contigo todos mis problemas desaparecen, a tu lado me siento con las fuerzas suficientes para acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, pero lo mejor es que gracias a ti, le veo sentido a mi vida, a mi existencia, a mi ser. Venceré a Voldemort por ti, para que seas feliz, para que no sufras, para que no tengas miedo de que algún día te haga daño a ti y a todos tus seres queridos, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para verte feliz al lado de la persona que amas, aunque esa no sea yo, pero sacrificaría este gran amor que te siento por verte feliz. Suspiro.  
  
Hace frío. Es tarde y tienes que volver, Y hay alguien que te espera, seguro. Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue. ¿Volverás?, dime si mañana volverás Como lo has hecho cada tarde, Para contarme cómo muere el día.  
  
Cuanto tiempo tenemos charlando, no lo se podríamos tener minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años e incluso toda la eternidad y nunca me cansaría de oír tu voz, de oírte reír, de verte sonreír y sobre todo de verte feliz. Se va haciendo tarde y nuestro tiempo se va terminando y tenemos que volver al castillo, antes de que sen cuenta de nuestra ausencia, me levanto y te ayudo a levantarte, juntando de nuevo nuestras manos, no puedo evitar sonreír, lo notas, me miras con el ceño fruncido, pero tu también acabas sonriendo, mostrándome una vez mas esa sonrisa tan encantadora que me derrite por dentro, me fascina verte sonreír, te ves tan inocente. Nos sacudimos las túnicas y nos dirigimos a paso firme de regreso al castillo hablando animadamente de la última salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
Entramos al castillo y nos dirigimos a la entrada de nuestra sala común. Llegamos, le damos la contraseña a la dama gorda y nos sentamos por unos momentos en uno de los sillones de la sala común, nuestras miradas se cruzan, le sonrío tiernamente y ¿se sonroja?, valla por lo visto estoy algo cansado ya que estoy alucinando, ¿Hermione se sonrojo?, ni yo me la creo, me vuelvo a hundir en mis pensamientos, pensando como siempre en la única razón de mi existir: Hermione.  
  
Minutos después te despides de mí con un beso en la mejilla diciéndome que te vas a tu dormitorio. No puedo evitar ponerme tan rojo como el cabello de Ron y observarte desaparecer por la escalera de caracol que da a los dormitorios de chicas, todavía con mi mano en el aire diciéndote adiós y con la otra acariciando suavemente la mejilla que hace unos momentos besaste, pero porque lo hiciste, maldita sea estoy tan confundido, porque será tan cruel el amor, porque me toco sufrir tanto, porque a mi, no solo vasta con Voldemort, sino ahora también el amor y el miedo a confesar mis sentimientos y que no sean correspondidos. Me mareo de pensar tanto en este asunto y mejor decido subir a la habitación un tomar un baño rápido.  
  
Entro a los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto y oh sorpresa al entrar y ver a Ron preocupado que rápidamente se comienza a soltar su sermón: ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupado Harry, me levante y no te vi en tu cama y me asuste demasiado y tengo esperándote cerca de una hora, Harry donde demonios estabas, me dijo al borde de la locura. Sonreí, Ron se preocupa demasiado por mi, desde el regreso de Voldemort y eso me agrada, aunque me molesta que me traten como si fuera un niño chiquito, por Dios ya tengo 16 años se cuidarme solo, en fin le agradezco que se preocupe por mi.  
  
Y se marchó, ella se alejó de él. Pero como en las cartas...: dos puntos, posdata, Se me olvidaba, no me presenté. Sólo fui testigo por casualidad, Hasta que de pronto, él me preguntó: Era bella, ¿no es verdad? "más que la Luna" -dije yo-, y él sonrió.  
  
Pasaron unas semanas y yo seguía sin confesarle mi amor a Hermione, siempre me desidia a confesárselo, pero al acercarme a ella la piel siempre se me pone de gallina y me invade la cobardía y la maldita timidez que tengo no me ayuda en nada.  
  
Días después Ron se desespero completamente de que no le confesara mis sentimientos a Hermione y me dio un ultimátum de que si yo no le confesaba mis sentimientos esa misma noche, él lo haría por mi, así que no me quedo otro camino mas que confesarle todos mis sentimientos a Hermione esta misma noche de 14 de Febrero día del amor y la amistad, rayos y tenía que ser justamente este día, antes de ir a citar a Hermione le dirigí una ultima mirada fulminante a mi mejor amigo, a lo que el contesto con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, ya que seguiría escuchando las mil y una formas que le decía en que le confesaría mi amor a Hermione, en verdad él era un gran amigo, el mejor de todos.  
  
La busque en la sala común, no estaba; en el Gran Comedor, no estaba; en los terrenos del castillo, no estaba; con Hagrid, estaba; ya me estaba cansando de buscarla cuando se me vino a la mente el lugar más obvio de donde se podría encontrar: la biblioteca.  
  
Me despedí de Hagrid y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la biblioteca del colegio, como es posible que no se me haya ocurrido buscarla ahí antes, siendo el lugar más lógico de todos, pero a lo mejor era debido a los nervios que tenía.  
  
Llegue a la biblioteca ahí estaba ella, sentada en una mesa, seguramente haciendo los deberes de transfiguración que nos dejo MC. Gonagall en la mañana, lentamente me acerque a donde se encontraba ella, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, comenzaba a sudar frío, finalmente llegue a donde se encontraba ella, le toque dulcemente el hombro, alzó la vista y me miro fijamente a los ojos algo curiosa, le dije que tenía que hablar de algo sumamente importante con ella a solas, a los 8 de la noche y en el lago. No espere a que me contestara y salí lo mas rápido posible de la biblioteca con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza y maldiciéndome una y otra vez. Rayos, rayos y más rayos, porque me tenía que poner tan nervioso, parecía un total idiota, mira que tartamudear, por Dios es el colmo, bueno pero por lo menos ya le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella y ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en como se lo voy a decir, pero para eso todavía tengo tres horas.  
  
Ya jamás se harán reproches Por intentar amanecer. No volverá a perderse en la noche, Porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza Que un millón de soles. Pero, en su eterna oscuridad, A veces se le oye a voces: Qué no daría yo por contemplarte, Aunque fuera un sólo instante. ...por intentar amanecer.  
  
Teníamos la tarde libre así que me fui a terminar los deberes a la sala común, ya que no me quería encontrar con Hermione sino hasta las ocho donde le confesaría mi amor. Llegué a la sala y me dispuse a terminar los deberes de transfiguración.  
  
Una hora después la puerta se abrió y por ella entro nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione para mi torpe suerte, me observa detenidamente, como analizándome, algo curiosa y algo extrañada por mi actitud de hace unos momentos. Yo también la observo y momentos después ella rompe el contacto de nuestros ojos y sube a la habitación de las chicas, y yo observo como desaparece por las escaleras.  
  
Falta una hora, subo a la habitación a tomar un baño caliente, quería estar lo mejor presentable posible para Hermione. Tarde quince minutos en bañarme y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, no sabía que ponerme así que me decidí por unos vaqueros negros que me había regalado Hermione cuando cumplí los 16 años y una camisa color verde oscuro que me regalo Sirius la navidad pasada. Intente peinarme, no consiguiendo nada, yo sabía que no lograría poder peinarme pero nada perdía con intentarlo, me cepille los dientes e intente tranquilizarme un poco ya que estaba sumamente nervioso, que pasaría si no era correspondido, que pasaría si Hermione se burla de mí, espera que digo si ella no es de esa clase de mujeres, ella es sumamente diferente a todas las demás y eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara perdidamente de ella.  
  
Me dirijo al lago, y vaya sorpresa Hermione ya esta ahí y se ve verdaderamente hermosa, traía un hermoso vestido rojo, el cabello lo tenía recogido, su boca la traía pintada de un color rosa carmesí y unos zapatos de tacón, me acerque lentamente a donde se encontraba ella y le dije:  
  
Ho-hola Her- hermio-mio-ne, te-te ves hermo-mo-sa-sa. Ella se giro vio a Harry directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de este.  
  
Ho-hola Ha-harry, gracias tu también estas muy guapo -Harry tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse - Bueno para que querías verme  
  
Bu-bue-e-no-no la verdad es que - Harry trago saliva- la verdad es que.. Es que.. Es que..  
  
Es que, que Harry me vas a decir si o no- dijo Hermione algo confusa por el nerviosismo del muchacho, aunque ella esperaba con todo su corazón que el dijera lo que ella había esperado oír que el le dijera desde su segundo curso en la escuela de Magia.  
  
Harry no podía decirlo, no le salían las palabras, así que decidió decirle lo que le iba a decir de otra forma.  
  
Harry me vas a decir si o no porque fi.... - Hermione se cayo en ese instante al sentir los labios de Harry juntarse con los de ella, al principio se quedo paralizada, pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole el beso a Harry con demasiada pasión, por fin Harry le había confesado su amor, por fin Harry se había atrevido a decírselo, ella simplemente se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo.  
  
Se fueron separando lentamente y Harry le susurro dulcemente al oído.. Te Amo Hermione.  
  
No volverá a perderse en la noche, Porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza Que un millón de soles. Pero, en su eterna oscuridad, A veces se le oye a voces: Qué no daría yo por contemplarte, Aunque fuera un sólo instante. Qué no daría yo por contemplarte, Aunque fuera un sólo instante.  
  
FIN  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Asqueroso verdad. Bueno muchas gracias por leerlo y nos veremos en otro fic. Jejejeje es que de repente se me ocurrió hacerlo mientras escuchaba la canción de siempre es de noche de Alejandro Sanz. Hasta la vista y mil gracias por leerlo, esta algo malo pero comprendan es mi primer song fic y también el primer fic que hago en toda mi vida, pero prometo que luego haré mejores y todos serán de H/HR adoro esa pareja. Se despide su amigo Prongs16. estoy trabajando en otro song fic que seria la continuación de este espero terminarla pronto.ADIOSES!!!! 


End file.
